The sensors group at Nanomateriais Research Corporation proposes to develop a new, cost-effective sensor technology for accurately determining breath alcohol concentrations. These sensors will demonstrate substantially improved performance, enabling competition with known, but much higher cost, technologies and potentially creating new applications (due to the cost advantage). The Phase I will use alternative materials and processes to prepare these unique sensors. Alcohol (i.e., ethanol) detection will be demonstrated, and cross-sensitivity will be evaluated. Prototype devices will be packaged, and key process advantages (reproducibility, stability, and low noise) will be verified. To overcome cross-sensitivity to other gases that may be present in the breath (e.g., water vapor, acetone, toluene, and acetaldehyde), a sensor array will ultimately be prepared in Phase II. This new measurement tool will be extremely effective for law enforcement usage at roadside traffic stops, to provide back-up measurements for evidential breath testers, in rehabilitation and probationary activities, and in medical emergency facilities and operating rooms. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercial spinoff applications include personal workplace monitors, industrial process control sensors, and sensors for storage drums and other solvent containers.